


The Doctor goes through airport security

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor needs to take a commercial flight to a UNIT base for a debriefing after "Day of the Doctor", due to the temporal anomaly all of him caused, being detected across the UK. Airport delays follow.





	The Doctor goes through airport security

The people in line for the security check at Heathrow airport was surprised when they received a very odd message: “Attention all passengers in this line today. For safety reasons, and to avoid clutter, we must ask you to tolerate a bit of a delay, as some rather unusual passengers, or rather, several of one passenger, need to get through first. Thank you” said an agent at the front of the line. It was the unclear description that confused them. Was it one, or many. The answer is both. What followed was one very strange line of people. All 13 incarnations of the Doctor approached the airport agent.

“All right, Doctors. I’m gonna need you to form a line” he requested.

The Twelfth Doctor took his place at the front of the line, followed by his predecessors.

“Wait, no. Let’s start with the first of you, alright?”

The Doctors switched to have the First Doctor in front, followed by his successors.

Another agent showed the Doctors three unusually large boxes.

“Alright Doctors. One of you at a time, please. One box for coats, one for sonics and one for accessories. They’re bigger on the inside, so they’ll adjust as they get filled up. Understood?” he announced.

The Doctor nodded simultaneously. “A sonic what?” First Doctor asked. “Your opening door-thingy,” the Third Doctor supplied helpfully.

The First Doctor went ahead with the security process. He took off his coat, put away his screwdriver and walked through quickly.

The Second Doctor folded up his large fur coat, glad to be free of the heat, and walked through playing his recorder. The agent stopped him. “We gotta scan your flute” he requested”

“It’s not a flute, it’s a recorder, and how much damage could I possibly do with that?” 2 replied grumpily.

“Don’t underestimate it. I fought Robin Hood with an ice cream spoon!” 12 interjected.

2 put away his recorder with a frown.

3 took off his cape, hat, put down his sonic, and keys to Bessie.

4 removed his frock coat, long scarf, put down his sonic, and 5 bags of jelly babies from his pockets. “Never know when you run out,” he clarified.

5 took off his cricket coat, put down his sonic, put away his celery, warning that “it’ll probably light up in the scanner,” took off his cricket gloves, and put down lots of cricket balls, sticks, and 3 bats.

6 took off his, according to 10, “garish eyesore of a coat” with groans coming from all 12 others. Put down his sonic and joined the others.

7 took off his question mark coat, hat, put down his sonic and removed 5 or 6 unusually looking umbrellas from his bigger on the inside pockets.

8 took off his jacket, put down his sonic and classical music cd, and walked through. It beeped frantically at his belt and shoe buckles. “Can’t I keep them on, it looks so good on me. Please,” he begged sadly but took off his shoes and belt as requested.

Captain Grumpy/War Doctor took off his jacket and metal bandolier, put down his sonic and had a Dalek weapon nicked from the black archive confiscated, to be returned, before stepping through, nodding respectfully at the agents.

9 took off another leather jacket, put down his sonic, and a banana.

10 put down his sonic, more bananas, a bag of tea and his timey-wimey detectors, before taking off his giant coat.

11 took off his tweed jacket, put down his sonic, as well as 50 Jammy Dodgers, his bowtie, spare bowtie, and reluctantly, his fez.

12 removed his magician's coat, put down his sonic screwdriver, sonic sunglasses, apology cue cards from Clara, and his rock guitar.

Once all 12 were waiting together, the three boxes were let through.

Jackets went through first, and each grabbed their coat in an orderly fashion, well, slightly orderly fashion.  
Next were the 12 sonics, all of which started buzzing in the X-Ray machine. Tenth Doctor was disappointed to see his sonic explode again.

All 12 Doctors happily grabbed their stuff, put everything back into their bigger on the inside pockets, and walked away waving happily with 10 beckoning them with “Allons-y!” and 9 thanking the airport officers for “Fantastic service!”. The End.


End file.
